There are many known welding-type power supplies having many known designs. (Welding-type power supply, as used herein, includes power supplies used for welding heating, cutting, and other similar high current applications.) Welding-type power supplies are designed to provide various features, such as a response fast enough to respond to changes in the arc, a response not so fast as to make the arc unstable, a desirable starting current and/or voltage, a controllable output, adapting to various inputs, cost, efficiency etc.
Known designs address these concerns to varying extent. For example, the Miller Delta Weld® provides an output that almost immediately is at the set point. This is useful for easy and sustainable starts, however the topology used does not easily receive different inputs and provide different types of outputs. Conversely, the Miller XMT® provides a very controllable output with a stable arc after, but when the arc is struck it takes time for the output to rise to the setpoint. Prior art machines typically make such design consideration trade-offs, particularly at high currents.
Accordingly, a welding-type power supply that quickly provides the desired output current at start up, yet provides a stable arc, is desired. Preferably, the welding-type power supply will provide a variety of types of outputs.